


The High Priest

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 15 (RenJun Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "Romance", Alternate Universe, Arthdal Chronicles Setting, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mind Reading, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Todo es extraño y diferente para MinHyung desde que RenJun, fue ascendido a Sumo Sacerdote y él fue asignado a protegerlo.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Drabbles 15 (RenJun Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123467
Kudos: 1





	The High Priest

**Author's Note:**

> —Historia inspirada en la “relación” de Yangcha y Tanya de la serie Arthdal Chronicles, en la que Yangcha es un asesino que tiene prohibido hablar, pero Tanya, la suma sacerdotisa, puede oír sus pensamientos. (Me enganché muchísimo a la serie y, sobre todo, me maravilló la relación de estos dos personajes de odio/amor y yo tenía que escribir algo sobre ello porque es genial).  
> —Escrita para Keu, que ganó uno de mis juegos de twitter hace milenios, lo siento mucho por no haberte escrito esto antes.

_“¿Qué está haciendo?”_ no pudo evitar pensar MinHyung mientras observaba fijamente al chico que daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, resoplando y murmurando cosas en un tono de voz tan bajo que no llegaba a entender nada.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva asignación que le habían hecho, todavía se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en aquel espacio extraño y la compañía tampoco era especialmente alentadora, un muchacho que tampoco se acostumbraba a aquel nuevo lugar, alejado de todos y todo lo que había conocido nunca y rodeado de extraños que deseaban su muerte —incluidos entre ellos la persona que le había ordenado estar lo más cerca posible de él—. No obstante, MinHyung había pensado que el joven trataría de adaptarse a la nueva situación de otra forma, no arreglando la nueva habitación que se le había asignado, que hacía las veces de oficina del Sumo Sacerdote y su propio dormitorio, más allá del par de biombos que se encontraban separando ambas estancias, la personal y la pública.

Era un chico interesante. MinHyung ya había pensado eso en alguna que otra ocasión desde que lo había conocido prácticamente un año atrás, cuando había capturado a su tribu, matado a todos aquellos que habían tratado de luchar contra él. El chico que ahora se encontraba ante él, vestido con ropa vaporosa y delicada, su pelo lleno de flores frescas y recogido, había vivido durante todo aquel tiempo como un esclavo, lleno de suciedad y de golpes, algunos de los golpes propiciados por el mismo MinHyung. No se arrepentía de ello, jamás lo haría. Le habían ordenado que lo hiciera y él jamás había cuestionado o desobedecido una orden; su primera orden había sido capturar a aquella tribu y la había acatado… su actual orden era proteger y vigilar al nuevo Sumo Sacerdote hasta que nuevas órdenes fueran dadas y cumpliría aquello que le habían ordenado.

Echaba de menos el bullicio de sus compañeros, pero el silencio de aquel templo tampoco le era molesto, de hecho, era agradable y combinaba a la perfección con el silencio que le había sido impuesto, aquella prohibición de hablar que él había cumplido a rajatabla durante todo el tiempo que había estado entrenando para ser el arma de doble filo que ahora era. La compañía del Sumo Sacerdote era extraña —mucho más porque el tiempo que habían pasado anteriormente no había sido especialmente bueno y no debía de traerle buenos recuerdos— pero era más agradable de lo que MinHyung había pensado que sería en un primer momento.

—Desde que llegué a estas tierras muchos me dicen que soy extraño —dijo el joven, girándose hacia él, esbozando una media sonrisa en su rostro—, pocos han dicho que sea agradable, más bien, me desean muerto.

_“¿Puedes oír mis pensamientos?”_ no pudo evitar pensar MinHyung tras escuchar al chico responder a lo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente.

—No todos, es algo que va y viene —replicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en uno de los cojines que se encontraban en una zona del suelo del amplio lugar—. Tampoco escucho a todas las personas, pero por alguna razón tus pensamientos resuenan bastante… supongo que es porque no te puedes expresar verbalmente.

_“¿Cómo?”_

—Ni yo lo sé —respondió el chico—, pero es agradable saber que tú no quieres matarme… al menos por ahora.

MinHyung estuvo tentado a replicarle al chico que se encontraba ante él, de apariencia delicada y frágil, pero que había sido más fuerte y valiente que muchos de los guerreros que había conocido a lo largo de su vida; no obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, un ruido extraño resonó en el lugar y todo su cuerpo se puso alerta. Aquella mañana no debían tener visita, aquella mañana nadie debía de molestarlos en aquel lugar y, si alguien hubiera ido a avisarlos de alguna noticia nueva, los sonidos de sus pasos resonando en el pasillo lo habrían alertado mucho antes. Aquello no había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el muchacho.

MinHyung se colocó el dedo índice sobre la máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, pidiéndole silencio. El joven se tapó la boca con una de sus manos y no emitió ni un solo sonido después de aquello, haciendo que el silencio se extendiera en la habitación como lo había estado hasta hacía solo unos momentos. En aquel silencio absoluto, el oído entrenado de MinHyung escuchó otro sonido que no debía de estar ahí, algo de metal, un arma, ropa moverse, pasos resonar en el eco del pasillo excavado en la piedra de aquella montaña hueca que acogía el gran templo. Alguien estaba fuera, alguien que no tenía muy buenas intenciones contra la otra persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar junto a él.

_“¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos?”_ preguntó en su mente, dirigiendo aquella pregunta hacia el Sumo Sacerdote y girándose hacia él para verlo mover la cabeza de forma negativa _“escóndete”_ le pidió.

Con el máximo cuidado y sigilo, el joven se levantó del suelo y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, para esconderse en algún lugar recóndito y no ser descubierto, mientras MinHyung sacaba sus armas y se disponía a confrontar la persona que se encontrara tras la puerta. Su espada de bronce en su mano derecha, su cadena preparada para atacar desde lejos certeramente a su oponente en su brazo izquierdo. La puerta se abrió rápidamente en ese momento y, por ella, entraron dos personas ataviadas con túnicas blancas y capuchas, las hojas de sus espadas curvas, indicando que se trataban de un clan de asesinos especializados bajo el mando del clan al que le había sido arrebatado el poder espiritual apenas una semana atrás.

MinHyung se movió rápidamente para tratar de detener a ambos, lanzando su cadena negra contra ellos, moviéndola hábilmente para acertar a sus objetivos, arrebatándole una espada a uno de sus atacantes y lanzándola después contra una de las paredes laterales de la estancia, clavándola con fuerza en la piedra. Ambos asesinos se detuvieron ante él, agachándose levemente en una postura defensiva mientras MinHyung siseaba tras la máscara que cubría su boca. Su misión en aquel momento era defender a RenJun y, si era necesario, daría su vida para completar aquella misión.

Con aquello en mente, avanzó rápidamente y se lanzó contra sus enemigos, blandiendo su espada, atacando primero a aquel que se encontraba en su derecha, esquivando todos y cada uno de sus ataques y usando su arma para encontrar un hueco en la defensa férrea del asesino. Enfocado en este enemigo, apenas apreció un movimiento en su visión periférica del otro asesino, pero se percató a tiempo de que éste pudiera avanzar, lanzando su cadena contra sus pies, enredándola en estos y haciéndolo caer al suelo, esquivando justo después un ataque de aquel contra el que luchaba, agachándose y describiendo un arco con su espada, hundiéndola en la carne del abdomen de su enemigo, provocando que la sangre saltara sobre él. El asesino cayó al suelo y él fue hacia aquel que había caído enredado en su cadena, cayendo sobre él antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, clavando su espada en su pecho.

Tras aquello se giró hacia la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, encontrándolo totalmente vacío. No había más enemigos en aquel lugar, pero eso no significaba que pudiera llegar más en cualquier momento. MinHyung volvió a entrar en la estancia, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y corriendo en busca del otro joven. No estaban a salvo en aquel lugar, debían de salir de aquella habitación y buscar una forma de salir de los terrenos del templo, donde no estaban a salvo. Halló al chico tras una cortina, su silueta inconfundible era visible al contra luz de la ventana.

MinHyung se acercó a él para agarrarlo y sacarlo de allí, sin embargo, en el momento en el que retiró la cortina, vio por el rabillo del ojo como el enemigo al que había dado por muerto porque había abierto su abdomen, apareció tras él, su espada dirigiéndose hacia el Sumo Sacerdote. Con su cadena enredada en los pies del otro asesino y su espada en la mano derecha, demasiado lejos para blandirla y llegar a tiempo para parar el ataque, MinHyung simplemente interpuso su mano entre la espada y RenJun, sintiendo cómo la hoja de esta se hundía en su carne y apretando sus dientes con fuerza y moviéndose rápidamente, girando sobre si mismo, bloqueando la espada del otro en su mano para que no pudiera retirarla, clavando la hoja de su arma en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de éste, la sangre manchando su rostro al hacerlo. Inmediatamente después, su enemigo cayó al suelo, su espada con él, dejando de estar atrapada en su mano. MinHyung reprimió las ganas de gritar apretando sus dientes de nuevo y girándose hacia el otro, quien lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos.

_“Tenemos que irnos, aquí no estás a salvo”_ dijo, proyectando sus pensamientos lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Tu mano… —murmuró en respuesta el otro, llevando sus manos hasta ella para acunarla como si fuera algo precioso. El corazón de MinHyung hizo algo extraño dentro de su pecho y, rápidamente retiró su mano del alcance de éste.

_“Tenemos que irnos”_ volvió a pensar _“más tarde habrá tiempo para preocuparme por mi mano, ahora mismo tengo que sacarte de aquí”_.

El nuevo Sumo Sacerdote lo miró con ojos preocupados durante unos momentos, pero después asintió. MinHyung echó a andar entonces, sabiendo que era seguido por el otro hacia la puerta principal de aquel cuarto, teniendo muy claro que iban a tener muchos menos enemigos tomando aquella ruta de salida que si tomaba la de la puerta secreta, una puerta secreta conocida por el anterior Sumo Sacerdote, quien había enviado a aquellos asesinos. El lugar estaba lleno de enemigos, pero si se mezclaban con las sombras, no tendrían ningún problema en salir del templo y buscar refugio en el palacio, en la capital, que se encontraba tan solo a un par de kilómetros de allí. Solo en ese momento, cuando RenJun estuviera a salvo, volvería a estar tranquilo.

**Author's Note:**

> —Sí, MinHyung es Mark, uso su nombre coreano porque no me pegaba usar “Mark” en una historia que está ambientada en una especie de tiempo histórico entre la edad del bronce y la del hierro.  
> —Y sí, estaba tan enganchada a esta serie que tuve la necesidad de escribir esto y nadie me iba a detener (?)


End file.
